


Alma Karma Has A Good Day

by GlowingArrowsInTheSky



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Yeah basically I'm bitter and I want Alma to be happy & alive not sad & dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingArrowsInTheSky/pseuds/GlowingArrowsInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alma Karma has a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma Karma Has A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Alma Karma has a good day.

Alma woke up and he felt great. Nothing hurt and he was well-rested.

He headed out the door and immediately found twenty bucks!! Whoa!

On the way down the hall, he ran into Kanda who has in a grumpy but good mood and the two just had a great time holding hands and laughing and smiling and being alive at the same time. The two spent the whole day together and they didn't have to worry about the Black Order because the Noah and the Exorcists had fucked off and no one was trying to dub in Alma's past self in over him.

Everyone was alive and happy and where they deserved to be and everything was alright.

It was a good day.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Alma Karma had a good day.


End file.
